


Винни-пух по-конохски!

by Artmaster_Alvin



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artmaster_Alvin/pseuds/Artmaster_Alvin
Summary: В один прекрасный день Цунада проснулась злобной и неудовлетворенной! Прочитав на дурную голову подброшенную брошюрку с мишкой и поросенком обнимающимися на обложке, что ролевые игры прекрасно влияют на коллектив, привнося гармонию, спокойствие, поднимают самочувствие, а главное улучшают здоровье. Цунада выделив самых злостных нарушителей, каждому приказом выдала конкретную роль, костюм, карту-схему передвижения с привязкой ко времени и заставила разыгрывать по ролям сказку про Винни-пуха!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: Nikki_Nagisa, фафнир  
> Посвящение: Своей пчелке бете Nikki_Nagisa и любителям Наруто!  
> Примечания автора:  
> Сразу предупреждаю - продолжения не будет! Работа старая провалялась в закромах более пяти лет.  
> Прошу уважаемых читателей обратить внимание на предупреждения и рейтинг. И не жальтесь потом пожалуйста, с нецензурщины и откровенного секса!

В один прекрасный день Цунада проснулась злобной и неудовлетворенной. Кто был в этом виноват — история умалчивает, но все замученные шиноби поминают хорошим словом Джираю, ибо во время не выеб, не долюбил и не доласкал. Но где искать эросанина никто не знал, жабы, подлые суки, молчали, ссылаясь на то, что их хозяин ушел в глубокую разведку.

А вот последствия пришлось разгребать, как всегда, всей деревней.

Прочитав на дурную голову подброшенную брошюрку с мишкой и поросенком, обнимающимися на обложке, что ролевые игры прекрасно влияют на коллектив, привнося гармонию, спокойствие, поднимают самочувствие, а главное улучшают здоровье, Цунада выделила самых злостных нарушителей (ленивых, вредных, буянистых, мстительных, тупых и просто противных) и каждому приказом выдала конкретную роль, костюм, карту-схему передвижения с привязкой ко времени и заставила разыгрывать по ролям сказку про Винни-пуха и полигон выбрала просто замечательный — лес смерти!

 

Наруто во всем розовом бежал по лесу с двумя шариками. 

Роль была легкой — выбежать из точки «А», пробежать по пересеченной местности странными петлями и, попав в точку «Б», встретиться с объектом «В» для разъяснения некоторых вопросов и исполнения дальнейшего плана совместной миссии. Так как дальше объект «В» становился командиром их рабочей двойки, с Наруто с этого момента снималась все ответственность за проведение операции. Бежать категорически нужно было весело, вприпрыжку и громко похрюкивая. Чем он обычно и занимался в свободное от миссий время. 

Шарики ему тоже нравились один синий, другой зеленый. Оба красивые такие и яркие. Что бы их не потерять, парнишка привязал оба воздушно-резиновых объекта к своему запястью. Миссия казалась веселой и непринужденной. Ну, подумаешь — лес смерти. Куча ловушек, странных насекомых и змей.

Дуракам, как говориться, везет!

Так, весело насвистывая, периодически похрюкивая, Узумаки катился по зеленым лужайкам между деревьями, пока не налетел на объект «В».

— Так и знал, что тебя понесет в эту сторону, придурок! — Саске смерил розовый сексуально притягательный костюм поросенка своим угрюмым взглядом. — Даже по карте сориентироваться не можешь, тупица, место встречи у нас на севере, а ты поперся на юг.

— Саске, ты кто? — тупо уставился на Учиху в мешковато-коричневом костюме Наруто, на голове у Саске красовались пара круглых шоколадного цвета кавайных ушек.

— Кто-кто, Винни-пух! — показывая большой бочонок полный меда из-за спины. — Для тебя объект «В».

— А я думал, это будет Акимичи, — разочарованно буркнул Наруто и стал обходить Саске в костюме медведя, придирчиво рассматривая висящий сзади куцый хвостик.

— Он весь бы казенный мед сожрал. А я сладкое не люблю, вот и приходится таскать эту долбанную бадейку с собой, — хмыкнул Учиха, рассматривая с интересом обтянутые аппетитные ягодицы в ярко-розовом и небольшой крючок поросячьего хвостика на попе. Мда-аа, одеть этого придурка в розовое было не самой лучшей идеей Хокаге.

— Я могу помочь, — Узумаки сегодня проспал, посему, в желудке было гулко пусто.

— А мне какой резон с этого? — ухмыльнулся Учиха, рассматривая задорные розовые ушки на голове своего напарника.

— Легче таскать будет, — обрадовался, найдя альтернативу для своего напарника, Наруто.

— А за мед ты сам перед начальством будешь отчитываться? — поинтересовался Саске у радостного поросенка.

— Ну, дай хоть ложечку… Он так вкусно пахнет. Я для тебя, что хошь сделаю! — простонал под аккомпанемент своего желудка Наруто.

— Значит, все, что я захочу? — хищно облизнулся медведь, заваливая поросенка на зеленую травку. 

Саске, задрав оперативно верхнюю часть костюма Наруто, стал покрывать его грудь медовой массой, постанывая от предвкушения. Узумаки, стукнувшись от падения затылком и прижатый тяжелой тушкой друга-соперника, тупо соображал.

— Са-ске, — простонал парнишка, чувствуя, как с него сдергивают штаны, вылизывая район пупка. — Пред-полага-лось, что мед буду есть я. Ох-хххх…

Учиховский язык вытворял такое, что Узумаки просто плавился от никогда ранее не испытываемых в своей жизни новых ощущений.

— Я, ух-хххх… — ему в рот затолкнули сладкий кусок сот и приказали жевать.

Пока Наруто давился сладким душистым медом, ему развели широко ноги и, лаская яички, припали горячим ротиком к полувозбужденному члену.

Так оба, стеная, кто от меда, а кто от вкуса сладкого парнишки, и, оглушая всю округу своими сексуальными криками, напарники продолжили свое действо.

Поросенок долго сладкой пытки не выдержал и, изогнувшись в оргазменной судороге, хватаясь подрагивающими ручками за своего медведя, кончил тому в рот. Учиха, отвалившись, пошленько облизывался.

— А ты сладкий, поросенок, — хмыкнул он, рассматривая запачканную медом полосатую мордашку Наруто и разведенные по-блядки колени.

— Тебе же сладкое не нравится, — пробормотал красный, распаленный со спущенными штанами Наруто.

— На тебе нравится, — Учиха приблизился к мордашке и стал слизывать мед с еще не отошедшего от потрясения мальчишки.

— Сас-ке… — Наруто пытался выровнять дыхание и успокоить колотящееся сердце. — А зачем ты мне это делал, когда я ел мед?

На Учиху уставились тупо голубые круглые глаза и пару раз по-девичьи хлопнули ресницами.

— Тебе разве не понравилось? — изумился Учиха, отодвигаясь от Узумаки и злобно шипя. — В этом задании я командир, а этот мед можно есть только таким способом. Инструкция!

— Ну, раз по инструкции, — протянул разочарованно Наруто, пытаясь напялить себе на попу обратно штаны. — А можно я тогда им Сакуру-тян угощу?

Наивно спросили у Учихи и, видя со страхом, как Саске становится белее снега.

— Саске, что с тобой? — Узумаки подскочил к другу, который от такого заявления этого придурка стал оседать рядом с медовым горшком.

 

— САС-СКЕ! — вдруг послышалось невдалеке и на полянку к ребятам вывались две девушки в странного цвета серо-рыжих костюмах, явно сделанных на быструю руку.

Учиха тут же пришел в себя, уставясь на нечто, напяленное на девицах.

— Ино, Сакура? Вы чего здесь делаете? — строго спросил их Саске.

— Тебя ищем Саске-кун. Мы полевые мыши! — девицы важно представились задумчиво смотрящим на них мальчишкам.

— По сказке вроде таких персонажей не было? — спросил недоуменно Саске у Наруто, а потом догнал, что не у того спрашивает.

— А мы сами по себе, мы вот тебе поесть принесли, — Ино показала коробок с едой.

— Еда! — воскликнул Узумаки, порываясь к коробушке и остановленный железной хваткой Саске за шкирдяк.

— Назад! Этого в инструкциях нет!

Учиха с легкостью схватил под одну подмышку бочонок с медом, под другую дрыгающегося розового личного идиота и, скакнув резво на дерево с высоты, одернул зарвавшихся девиц:

— Вот сами по себе и идите куда шли!

— Но, Саске, можно я Сакуру хоть медом угощу, — под мышкой простонал Наруто от тисков сильных рук.

— Нельзя, этот мед только для мужчин. Понял!

И Учиха со скоростью спринтера понесся по намеченному плану задания.

— Я же говорила, что не клюнет, — вздохнула с сожалением Харуно своей подруге. — Для него в первую очередь задание.

— Оно совершенно тупое, не находишь, большелобая? — надулась на подругу Ино.

— Миссии не обсуждаются, Ино-свинина, — пожала разочарованно плечами розоволосая. — А давай сами съедим, чего продуктам-то пропадать?

 

Узумаки резво дергал ногами и колотил медведя пятками под дых, ему совершенно не нравилось, что его тушку по-собственнически перли в неизвестном направлении.

На перекрестке перед камнем Учиха притормозил и, выпуская бочонок с медом на землю, сверился с картой. На каменюке было три направления: большой дуб, кроличья нора и полянка для праздников.

— Так, мы на развилке.

— Поставь меня на ноги, медведь! — взвыл Узумаки и, выскальзывая из руки Саске, больно шмякнулся на землю. — Уйя-яяяя!

— Если бы не дергался, я тебя бы аккуратно отпустил, — возразил сверху на его стон Учиха.

Даже помятый Наруто выглядел как праздничный розовый торт с торчащими вверх разноцветными шариками. Учиха сглотнул, вспоминая вкус Узумакиевской спермы, и то, что сам остался неудовлетворенным. Отведя свой взгляд от сексуального раздражителя, мститель уставился в инструкции.

Наруто же почесал стукнутую макушку, где назревала очередная шишка, и спросил задумчиво читающего свиток Саске:

— Что у нас по сценарию?

— Здесь три варианта. Первый — можно пойти в гости к объекту «К», то бишь к кролику. Второе — пополнить запасы меда, но у нас их и так навалом, и третье — сочинить песенку.

— А песенку-то зачем? — Наруто почесал дурашливо затылок.

— Это ключ к продолжению дальнейшего задания. Рифмованные строчки нужно вписать сюда в свиток, и тогда проявится последняя часть, — пояснил умный тупому.

— Понятно, так что?

— Что-что, идем в гости.

И, схватив все еще сидящего на земле Узумаки, Саске потащил его в сторону кроличьей норы.

 

Дыра в земле была узкой, но мальчишки без труда могли туда проникнуть. Над ней весела надпись «Посторонним В В».

— Ага, нам сюда, только бочонок спрячу. А ты шарики привяжи к ветке, — Учиха заозирался и, спрятав мед в ближайших кустах, пихнул к норе вперед Наруто, который только что освободился от шаров.

— А чего я первый? — возразил упирающийся поросенок.

— Давай вперед! — ставя парня на четвереньки и пихая вовнутрь перед собой за попу.

Проход был длинным и извилистым.

— Саске, что ты делаешь? — спросил изумленно Наруто, чувствуя, как ему приспустили штаны и что-то скользкое, горячее и влажное скользит между его ягодиц.

— Узумаки, заткнись и ползи вперед! — скомандовал Саске, отлипая от ануса поросенка. Как же он хотел вылизать эту дырочку, а еще больше проникнуть туда не только языком.

— Мне щекотно и неприятно. Ох-ххххх! Ками-сама! — вдруг простонал Наруто, выгибаясь в талии и оттопыривая свою загорелую задницу. Ибо язык сменился пальцами, а те, проскользнув вовнутрь, задели что-то там такое, из-за чего Узумаки весь затрепетал и покрылся в миг потом, ноги судорожно разъехались. А он, задыхаясь, стал насаживаться сам на пальцы, испытывая непонятное возбуждающее жжение внутри себя.

— Сас-кееее! — простонал Узумаки, сливая себе в штаны и падая плашмя на земляной пол. И только Учиха хотел проникнуть в обессиленное распластанное под ним тело своим изнывающим членом, как в конце норы открылась дверка, и всунувшаяся голова Чоуджи затравлено прошептала.

— Кто здесь?

— Это мы, — просипел срывающимся голосом валяющийся Наруто.

— Черт! — сматерился все еще неудовлетворенный Учиха и, натянув на Узумаки портки, звонко хлопнул по заду. — Чего разлегся? Встал и пополз вперед.

 

Они вывались на пол комнатушки грязные, тяжело дышащие и воззрились на толстячка Акимичи.

— Почему без костюма? — спросил злой Саске.

— А я только и. о. Кролика, — важно объяснил Чоуджи.

— Кто? — у Наруто глаза стали еще круглее.

— Исполняющий обязанности, — отмахнулся от своего ненормального поросенка Учиха. — А сам кролик где?

— Там, — кивнули на ширму в конце комнатки.

Вини пух с Пяточком заглянули за преграду и насладились видом спящего блаженным сном Шикомару в костюме кролика.

— Так, я не понял, а почему ты костюм его не одел и. о. Кролика? — разозлился Учиха, так как по инструкции мог разговаривать только с шиноби, обряженными в сказочные костюмы.

— Я в него не влез.

— Так дело не пойдет. Эй, Кролик, просыпайся, медведь пришел! — схватив за щиколотку Нары, Учиха попытался поднять кролика с постели.

— Да пошел ты в жопу, сраный Винни-пух! — отбрыкнулся Шика и, перевернувшись на другой бок, прошипел: — Все инструкции у и. о. Кролика!

— Это бесполезно, он только с миссии приполз, а его сюда в нору, — оправдал своего друга толстячек.

Учиха, устало вздохнув и посмотрев на вертящегося под носом поросенка, продолжил:

— Ладно, что надо делать?

Чоуджи застенчиво-виновато почесал затылок и ответил:

— Вы должны отведать меда и сгущенки. И все без хлеба!

— Это не проблема. Я даже знаю, как его правильно есть, — Наруто стал приспускать штаны перед удивленно вытянутым лицом Акимичи.

— Ты чего творишь, бестолочь! — перехватив руку на бедре Узумаки, Саске и одним движением натянул штаны напарника чуть ли не до ушей.

— Но, Саске, ты же... — начал оправдываться поросенок, как его сзади перебили:

— Простите, ребята, но я от скуки съел все: и сгущенку, и мед, и хлеб. Может у вас что завалялось? — Акимичи посмотрел предано обоим в глаза.

— ДА!

— НЕТ!

Рявкнули оба друга одновременно.

— Тогда мы уходим, — Саске потянул к выходу Наруто.

— Может останетесь, мне так скучно, — прошептал толстячек.

— Погоди, Саске, я до пятницы совершенно свободен, — попытался вырваться из цепких пальцев Учихи Узумаки.

— Зато занят я, — отрезал тот, запихивая поросенка обратно в нору.

— Ребята я с вами! — прокричал Акимичи, втискиваясь за Саске.

Стенки норы опасно задрожали, заставляя напарников оперативно работать коленками и локтями. Как только Винни-пух и Пятачок вырвались наружу, произошел обвал туннеля.

 

— Чоуджи, ты жив? — Наруто, встав на четвереньки над норой, сунулся туда головой, оттопырив опять свой блядкий зад.

— Бля-яяять! — охарактеризовал сию позу Саске, член в его штанах дернулся неоднозначно.

— Да-аааа! — откликнулись снизу. — Тензо-сенсей к концу операции нас вытащит, не беспокойтесь.

— Пойдем, — потащил поросенка в кусты Учиха.

— Но шарики… — Узумаки пытался вцепиться в резиновые изделия.

— Ладно, вяжи на руку и пошли. В кусты, есть мед, — отрезал Саске, ибо яйца уже очень даже болели.

— А чего ты для Акимичи меда пожалел? — надулся Наруто, пролезая за злобным Учихой в кусты к бочонку меда. — Он же мужчина!

— А ты хотел, что бы я ему тоже сделал так же, как и тебе? — ухмыльнулся Винни-пух.

— Нет.

— То-то же! Ты мед хочешь?

— Да, я голоден, — согласился Наруто.

— Вот и замечательно, вставай раком перед горшком и ешь.

— А можно? — робко и подозрительно.

— Конечно, только не подглядывай, — уже стягивая с Узумаки штаны и оголяя его вожделенные ягодицы.

— А отчетность? — чувствуя нежные руки на своих бедрах, ласково поглаживающие его полушария.

— Я командир, так что мне и отчитываться, — раздвигая ягодицы и приникая языком к подрагивающему входу.

— Сас-ске! — простонал Узумаки, давясь медом. — Ты зачем там языком-то лазаешь?

— А тебе противно? — быстро растягивая девственную попку пальчиками под свое изнывающее достоинство.

— Не-еет... О, Ками-сама, я сейчас кончу, — Узумаки выгнулся в талии, оттопырившись еще сильнее.

— В мед не слей, придурок, — буркнул Саске и, подставив свой член, смазанный обильно слюной к раскрытому анусу, толкнулся вовнутрь, опрокидывая Наруто прямо в бочонок. Видя, как тот задыхается, барахтаясь в меде, оттащил парня назад за бедра и стал вколачиваться в дрожащее под ним тело мерными, размашистыми толчками.

Узумаки пытался кричать от боли в жопе. Но не мог, мед забил всю глотку, выливаясь из носа, а когда он наконец-то прочихался и проблевался, то Саске, вдалбливаясь в него, задел опять что-то внутри, и Наруто уже застонал от страсти, подмахивая своему напарнику упругой попкой.

 

— Ба, какие мальчики и все в меде! — промурлыкали над трахающейся парочкой странно задумчивым голосом.

Саске с ужасом поднял глаза и встретился взглядом со своим старшим братом в костюме волка.

— Итачи? — пробормотал мелкий Учиха, не выпуская из своих рук бедра Наруто, но старательно прикрывая блядско распахнутую задницу поросенка от жадного взгляда голодного волка.

— Ты чего здесь делаешь? — он проглотил комок и уставился на супер кавайные треугольные ушки брата.

— Ну, видно, судя по всему, проведение ролевок явилось светлой мыслью не только для вашего Хокаге, — развел элегантно Итачи руки в сторону, через одну из которых был перекинут лохматый хвост. — Нашему шефу тоже какая-то сука на ушко нашептала, что это круто.

— И что разыгрываете? — Саске дотянулся до сорванного шмотья и попытался прикрыть голого Узумаки.

— Красную шапочку, — оскалился весьма плотоядно старший братец на манипуляции мелкого. — Поросенком не поделишься? Я тоже с утра голодный и озабоченный.

— Еще чего! Поросята были в другой сказке. А Пятачок к тебе вообще не относится никаким боком! — окрысился Винни-пух над невменяемым в меду поросенком.

— Ау-ууу! — протянул невдалеке нежный голосок, и на полянку вышла блондинка в красной шапочке, несущая свою обширную корзинку. — Вот, бля-яяяя! Да! 

Споткнувшись об корягу, дева прошипела отнюдь не девичьим голосом, поправляя разодранный чулок и пытаясь разгладить помятую короткую юбку.

— О-ооо, а вот и моя Красная шапочка, — усмехнулся на матерящуюся фигуру Итачи. — Ладно, бывай маленький, глупенький братец. Нам еще черт знает сколько пилить до Кокудзу — бабушки, а потом на меня еще должны будут напасть лесорубы — Кисаме с Хиданом. А поросятками делиться надо, так и запомни! Так что приду скоро за своей частью этой аппетитной попки в Коноху. Бывай.

Волк, выскочив на полянку, притянул к себе матюкающегося подрывника за талию, исчезая из вида и унося свою жертву, проклинающую на весь лес в ни в чем неповинного но Данну.

 

Черт бы подрал этого Итачи, трахаться больше не хотелось. Саске, вынув из попки замученного Наруто свой опавший член, потащил того к небольшому водоему, где по сценарию надо было измазаться грязью.

Там, отмыв своего поросенка от липкой сладкой субстанции и постирав оба костюма, после чего развесив тряпки под солнцем, Учиха в одних трусах прижал к себе замученного совершенного голого своего Узумаки.

— Саске, — прошептал не то сквозь сон, не то сквозь бред золотоволосый. — Почему ты ко мне все время лезешь в штаны?

Учиха поперхнулся, ну не говорить же, что угораздило его влюбиться в этого желтого идиота. А тут такой случай подвернулся.

— Инструкция, отдыхай, как только одежда высохнет, пойдем за медом, у меня всего полгоршка осталось.

— А-ааа, — протянул разочарованно Наруто, проваливаясь в сон.

 

Через час Саске почуял, что член стоит снова в боевой готовности, прося разрядки, а пляж очень даже располагает к романтическому настрою. Перетянув спящего к себе на колени, Учиха снова стал пальчиками массировать покрасневшую дырочку между разведенными ягодицами. Наруто застонал во сне и, разведя шире ноги, приник к шее напарника, опаляя его своим жарким дыханием.

— Я хочу тебя, — прошептал Наруто, трясь о торс Учихи поднявшимся членом и разочаровано обвисая во сне куклой. — А ты меня совсем не замечаешь.

Саске совсем сошел с ума от этих слов. Он притянул тело Наруто на себя и, подняв за разведенные ягодицы, насадил по самые яйца. Узумаки взвыл от боли и стал вырываться из рук. Учиха повалил его на песок, подминая под себя и не давая сползти с члена. Наруто, окончательно проснувшись, уставился своими глазищами в черные омуты глаз.

— Только меда не надо, — прошептал он жалобно. — Налакался на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

— Хорошо, расслабься, я быстро, — Учиха задвигался, ритмично врываясь наконец-то в вожделенную попу и моля об одном, только бы им не помешали.

Через пару толчков Наруто почувствовал разрастающийся жар в паху, он волнами охватывал все тело парнишки, приближая к пику наслаждения.

— Сас-ке-еее! — выгнувшись дугой и орошая лицо Учихи пряной струйкой, чувствуя, как у него в заду взрывается потоком спермы член Учихи и как тот, стеная, падает на его тело, Наруто прижал к себе дрожащего любовника и, поцеловав в лоб, прошептал:

— Это тоже из-за задания, командир?

— А ты сомневаешься? — фыркнул Учиха, видя, как полные радости глаза гаснут и становятся снова стеклянными и тупыми, продолжил: — Подъем, нам еще до дуба пилить Пята-чок!

 

Дерево было огромным с дуплом посередине, высоко в ветвях сидел Шино и читал свиток.

— Ты пчела? — ничему уже не удивляясь, спросил Учиха, косясь на Пятачка за спиной, теребящего нитки с шариками.

— Нет. Я консультант, если возникнут вопросы спорные с насекомыми, — Шино глянул на пару в мятых костюмах, как будто те вылезли из гигантской жопы.

— Где мед? — Учиха задрал голову, осматривая ствол.

— Ведомо. В дупле!

— Ясно. Наруто, давай синий шар! — Саске, сконцентрировав чакру в ногах, встал на ствол и почапал к дуплу, таща шарик на веревочке за собой. Потопав ногами около входа, он проорал: — Эй, медведь пришел за медом!

Из большого дупла выглянули Изумо с Котецу в полосатых костюмах, очень даже смахивающие на застиранные арестантские робы.

— Чет вы, ребята, припозднились, — Хогане свесился вниз, оглядывая розового поросенка.

— Кхе-кхе! — прервал их светскую беседу Абураме. — Пчелы жужжат, а не говорят человеческим голосом.

— Да ладно тебе! ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ! — перебил Изумо.

— Я наблюдатель и консультант. Раз положено вам жужжать, вот и жужжите!

— К кролику ходили, а там пещера обвалилась, — объяснил Саске. — Так что мед будет или нет?

— Меняем сладкого Пятачка на мед. ВЖЖЖЖЖЖ! — Хогане хищно рассматривал потерянного с зеленым шариком Наруто.

— Еще чего! — Саске разозлился. — По инструкции я песенку должен спеть и на шарике подняться. А менять поросенка на мед — так мы не договаривались!

— Нах нам твой вой с шариком! — Изумо облизал губы. — Мы тут с утра торчим из-за вас. Уже спермотоксикоз из ушей лезет!

— Последнее предупреждение! — раздалось злобно из ветвей.

— ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ! Так что его розовая попка на мед. Обещаем быть нежными и ласковыми!

— Ага, щас! Сами себя ебите!

— Ах, так! — вскричали озабоченные Котзумы и воткнули в ступни Учихи по сенбону.

Саске мотюкнулся, потерял контроль и, выпустив шарик, шлепнулся с дерева на землю. Рассвирепевший Абураме послал на непослушных «пчел» своих жуков, а разозленный Учиха прошил весь дуб напополам Чидори, падая в обморок.

Послышался страшный треск, дуб разлетелся в аккурат на две половины, а обгоревшие со стоящими дыбом волосами секретари Цунаде рухнули с высоты в расщелину, где и застряли, запасы меда полетели следом, покрыв ровным слоем всю композицию.

Шино, стоя на облачке из своих жуков, смотрел, как Пятачок на своих плечах утаскивает вдаль Винни-пуха, и пустой бочонок меда, ибо часть дерева, падая, опрокинула сие глиняное изделие.

 

Саске очнулся через час, голова была забинтована чем-то розовым, а Узумаки из остатков своей рубашки делал ему компресс.

— Где мы?

— На подходе к праздничной полянке, я песенку вписал в свиток и, как ты и говорил, появилась новая дальнейшая инструкция, — Наруто гордо поменял влажный компресс у Учихи на лбу.

Саске заглянул в протянутый свиток и, закашлявшись, пробормотал, читая вслух:

— Во садули, в огороде бегал Акамару... Хвост поднял... Кхе-кхе... Бля-яяя, Узумаки, а ничего менее пошлого ты не мог вписать? — пробегая аж пять куплетов, дотошно вписанных корявым подчерком Наруто в свиток. Песенка во всех подробностях описывала жизнь обильно срущегося и ебущегося озабоченного животного.

— А разница? Инструкция же есть? Так что пошли, — буркнул, обидевшийся за свой шедевр, Узумаки. Он тут ему помогает, таскает на себе, а этот аристократ еще и морду воротит.

— Ладно, не дуйся, — Учиха поймал руку напарника и, сжав в своей, пробежался по тексту. — Нам надо найти сначала Ослика Иа, потом сову, а затем снова вернуться к Ослу. Бред какой-то?

— Ну почему? Идти сможешь? — Узумаки напялил обрывки костюма на свое тело и потянул Винни-пуха за руку.

 

Минут через десять они были на поляне, под деревом сидел Какаши-сенсей и флегматично читал томик порнушки. Ослиные уши комично висели среди шухера белых волос.

— Ма-аааа! Какие люди, вернее, зверушки. Какой сегодня безрадостный день... — начал сенсей по сценарию.

— Это еще почему? — ободранный поросенок уставился озадаченно на Хатаке, по его мнению, его сенсею вообще было глубоко фиолетово на все окружающее, кроме его любимой порнографии.

— У меня сегодня день рождения. А никто об этом не помнит и никто мне не дарит подарков. А еще я потерял свой хвост! Вы его, кстати, не видели?

— Но, учитель, мы ведь ваш день рождения уже праздновали недели две назад, — удивлялся дальше Наруто.

— Это по сценарию, придурок, — Учиха двинул Пятачку под дых. — Сидите здесь, сейчас организуем вам праздничную поляну.

И, таща упирающегося Наруто в сторону «домика» совы, читая указатели и периодически отдавливая хвосты ядовитым змеям, Учиха наткнулся на связанного, висящего вверх тормашками, Ируку-сенсея. 

— Это что за бред? — не выдержал Саске.

— Шнурок! — Ширануи стоял в дверях землянки (обозначенной, как домик совы), поигрывая сенбоном, вокруг шеи шиноби висело пестрое боа из крашенных страусиных перьев.

Умино с кляпом во рту пытался что-то промычать несуразное.

— Но это же сенсей? — Наруто попытался приблизиться к «шнурку».

— Нет, это шнурок, дернешь за него, — Генма подошел и со всего размаха потянул весящего за хвост. Тот взвыл!

— Ведали, какая сирена! И сигнализации не надо.

— И где вы его нашли? — хмыкнул, наконец-то втыкающий в ситуацию, Саске. Ибо, если не сделать хвостом Ируку, Какаши вообще забудет про совершенно ненужный ему сценарий.

— В кустах! Он был так одинок, валялся связанным и никому ненужным, — Ширануи стал разглядывать с интересом прорехи в одежде Пятачка. А тот, почуяв неладное, бочком пытался слиться с тенью Саске.

— А ведь он нужен! И даже очень Хатаке, пардон, Ослику. У которого сегодня день рождения!

— Хм-мм, просто так не отдам, могу поменять на твоего Пятачка.

— И чего это вам всем мой Пятачок дался? — взвился Учиха. — Он мне и сам нужен, между прочим!

— Это кому это? — удивился специальный джонин.

— То пчелы его на мед выменивали, то теперь вы глазами раздеваете.

— А тебе-то какая разница? Мне этого розовенького, тебе этого хвостатенького! Ну что, меняемся, не глядя?

— Да пошли вы все на хер, мой Узумаки и точка! — не вытерпел Саске.

Ширануи вдруг прищурил злобно глаз.

— Я может по-серьезному, а тебе на кой мальчик? За тобой и так пол-Конохи девок бегает, — Генма взвился перед подростком. — А мне парни нравятся.

— Могу всех девок тебе сплавить и совершенно безвозмездно, то есть даром! А Узумаки я люблю и никому не отдам. Понятно! — шипел Учиха, закрывая полураздетого Наруто своей спиной. — А Умино верни Хатаке, а то он без него совсем впадет в махровую депрессуху.

И, развернувшись на сто восемьдесят градусов, почапал обратно к поляне, таща выпавшего из реальности Наруто.

— Саске, это правда? — вдруг прошептал ведомый Учихе.

— Что? — огрызнулся тот, таща за собой Наруто с последним выжившим шариком.

— Ну, что любишь?

— Да! Доволен? — Саске развернулся лицом к своему поросенку.

Наруто вдруг запрыгнул на Саске и, опрокидывая того в траву, прошептал:

— Конечно, ведь я тоже тебя люблю, вот уже как два года.

Вся его придурковатость слетела как маска с хорошего актера, глаза горели хитрыми искрами, а руки гуляли по застывшему под ним телу.

— А? — только и мог промолвить Саске, ибо его вовлекли в страстный поцелуй, вжимая всем телом в зеленую травку.

 

Через час новоявленные любовники лежали в объятьях друг друга, сытые и довольные.

— Слушай, а кто тебя надоумил разыгрывать из себя идиота?

— Нейджи, — вздохнул Наруто на плече Саске. — Когда я у него попросил совета и признался, что люблю тебя, он сказал, что тебе нравятся тупые блондинки. И чем тупее я себя буду вести, тем лучше.

— Поймаю и кастрирую, — Саске прекрасно знал, что потомок побочной ветви Хьюг очень даже не ровно дышит в сторону его любимого. — Осталось только узнать, какая сука подбросила брошюрки с рекламой ролевых игр. Ладно, пойдем, дочапаем до Какаши, а то Ируку-сенсея жалко, так ведь и висит бедный у Ширануи.

 

— Привет, сенсей! — радостно прокричал еще более помятый, но безгранично счастливый Пятачок. 

— Вот вам подарок! — протянув зеленый шарик Какаши.

— Вас только за смертью посылать, — буркнул Хатаке, тупо уставясь на шарик в своей руке. Потом, отмерев, другой оповестил кнопкой по рации Ширануи, что начинается вечеринка.

— И от меня тоже! — Саске поставил перед ним измазанный горшочек из-под меда.

— Ах, да, — вспомнив инструкцию, Наруто достал шило из-за пазухи и хлопнул оглушительно шариком перед носом сенсея. — Он должен был испортиться!

Узумаки забрал зеленое нечто у выпавшего в осадок Какаши, опустил сморщенную резинку на ниточке, так похожую на использованный презерватив, вовнутрь горшка и, подергав туда-сюда, добавил:

— Но, а эту пошлую фразу про то, как входит и выходит, и что это ваш любимый размер, вы уж сами скажите. Все-таки ваша реплика.

Хатаке хлопал глазами на веселящихся парнишек, видя, как Генма прет на плече ругающегося на весь лес учителя младших классов.

— А еще говорят, что мы извращенцы, — побормотал Саске, отсматривая поступательные движения Наруто с лопнутым шариком и горшком...

Младшему Учихе с приобретением своей любви предстоял самый трудный период в его жизни, ибо на его любимого Узумаки, как он сегодня понял, претендовало, не считая нисана, половина конохских мужиков.

Но что не сделаешь ради любви и своего любимого человека.

 

— И зачем тебе это, Гара?

Темари уселась перед молодым казекаге, рассматривая новые напечатанные брошюры о пользе ролевых игр.

— Ты Шикомару любишь?

— Ну да.

— Тогда заткнись! Еще пару таких советов, и этот лентяй сам свалит к нам в Суну, прося политического убежища.

— Хорошо, но я все равно не понимаю, какой тебе в этом резон, и почему вторую ты послал акацкам?

— А нефиг из меня было Шукаку доставать, знаешь, как теперь по ночам тоскливо, даже поговорить не с кем. Скучно мне, сестренка, власть такая обременительная штука, вот и бешусь. А ты резон, резон!

— И что теперь на повестки дня?

— Русская народная сказка «Колобок»! Я даже знаю, кто будет играть этого желтого круглого идиота.

— Да они же все передерутся из-за Наруто, — сестренка с ужасом смотрела на своего безумно-гениального братика.

— Вот и ладненько, пока дерутся тут мы его в виде лиса и упрем, — потер свои загребущие ручки казекаге. — Люблю я этот желтый ураган Темари, с ним точно не соскучишься!

— А акацки?

— А им я подброшу «Русалочку» Ганса Христиана Андерсена, пусть поплавают ребятки. Заодно и помоются.

**Конец**


End file.
